La Casa Perfecta
by rey kon
Summary: Como toda pareja que contraera matrimonio, Cleo y Deuce buscan un nuevo hogar, mas...sera buena idea comprar una casa que le pertenecio a un enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

Creo que siempre crei que este dia jamas llegaría, quise pensar que mi Deuce terminaría siendo sacerdote o que odiara a las mujeres….pero para mi desgracia, encontró el amor a muy temprana edad…toda mamá detesta este momento…es obvio que se casaria con ella mas no tan pronto, mi pequeño bebe esta ya por contraer matrimonio con su novia y aparte..de convertirse ya en padre, creo que si estuve antes a punto de un ataque de histeria , ahora creo que no podre soportar que en dos semanas, mi Deuce se vaya para siempre de mi casa.

Hola soy Maddie y llamaremos a este fic: **la casa perfecta**

Ram y Nefertari nos habían pedido a Poseidon y a mi, reunirnos en un elegante café para discutir los asuntos de dineros para la unión de nuestros hijos que se llevarían a cabo en dos semanas, Cleo estaba ya totalmente recuperada de su accidente y se habían pasado los últimos días buscando casa con mi Deucey por la ciudad asi que técnicamente a ambos no los mirábamos mucho por nuestros hogares ya que estaban demasiado ocupados con la búsqueda de un nuevo nido de amor, aparte de que mi nuerita se la pasaba con un manos libres pegados a su oído dando instrucciones a su madre de lo que ella exactamente queria para su gran dia.

La plástica obviamente no queria casarse con un embarazo muy avanzado por eso mismo, todo estaba a marchas forzadas, aunque le habíamos jurado y perjurado todas las madres de la RAD que teníamos el privilegio de tener bebes, que hasta despues de los 4 meses es que un pequeño comienza a notarse, tenia aun tiempo suficiente para una boda el mes próximo y que luciera sensacional asi como en su graduación., mas Cleo es extremadamente necia y había pedido expresamente casarse dentro de dos semanas, asi que su padre estaba concentrado a cumplirle su caprichito. Los planes de ellos eran, casarse y continuar estudiando la universidad, obviamente nosotros íbamos a ayudarles a cuidar a DJ, era totalmente obvio que todos queríamos disfrutar de nuestro hermoso nieto mas su madre había decidio que Al fuera quien iba a ser elegido para estar con el bebito mientras ella estaba en clases, ya que el conde había decidido dejar de trabajar para dedicarse enteramente a sus hijos, con Allysa y Dean en camino, Poseidon preferia tenerlo en casa descansando y contrarían a una enfermera para apoyarlo con los niños.

Que suerte tienen algunos -_- . y pensar que yo pude tener todo eso.

En fin! Lo pasado pasado y solo queríamos concentrarnos en el futuro, se había pactado que solo estaríamos en esa reunión los 4 padres de los contrayentes, asi que tanto Horus como Al no estaban invitados, no es que no los quisiéramos ahí, pero tanto Deuce con Cleo, bueno,….nos pertenecían.

El conde no tomo nada mal el que lo apartaramos de la reunión, ya que Allysa estaba aprendiendo a caminar con la ayuda de la andadera y estaba pasando una etapa mas co dependiente de su mamá por la espera de su nuevo hermano, en cuanto el la dejaba en el aparato, la bebita gritaba como si la estuvieran matando.

-ok ok hermosa, ven con mamá- decía sacándola de la andadera

-Al-le decía Poseidon desde el mueble donde veia el periódico-como aprenderá a caminar si no la dejas ahí?-

-aun es muy bebe-respondia su esposo besándola-ya habrá mas tiempo

-solo te dire una palabra, amor…Dean.

-que pasa con pollito?

-cuando este aquí, cargaras a ambos?-

-no me importaría-sonreia su esposo-

-como digas pero recuerda que también estará DJ, no podras con 3 bebes-

-claro que podre, descuida, tu confía en tu marido-

-siempre lo hago y por eso te contratare una enfermera-sonreia Poseidon

-no es necesario-dijo Al

-se que puedes cuidarlos pero me sentiré mas tranquilo si alguien te apoya

-ok,como quieras-sonrio el príncipe besandolo en cuanto lo hizo Allysa lloro mas fuerte

-lo lamento pelona! –se disculpo el dios- No mas besos a mamá delante de ti-

La bebe le pedia los brazos a su papi

-sabes que se pone celosa de mi…no le gusta que te bese-sonrio AL dándole a la niña

-ya lo se, esta peloncita me quiere solo para ella-dijo Poseidon mimandola

En eso, mi hijo bajo de su habitación

-hola-saludo

-mira quien llego-dijo el dios dándole a su hermana-

-ucy-sonrio Allysa feliz

-mi pequeña bonita, como estas? cuando me case, me la regalas Al?

-lo dudo-sonrio el vampiro-vas a salir hoy?

-si Cleo y yo seguiremos buscando casas-

-como va eso?-pregunto Poseidon sentándose en el piso a lado de su esposo

-no tan bien, mi esposa no se decide por ninguna-

-porque no ocupas la que te regale?-cuestiono su padre

-porque yo le prometi a mi mujer comprarle la casa y nunca falto a mi palabra, tengo dinero para adquirir una buena propiedad, no la queremos de lujo, deseamos un hogar pequeño-

-ustedes son raros-sonrio el dios besando el cuello de su marido

-ambos crecimos en mansiones enormes y no nos gustaría eso para nuestros hijos-

-suena lógico-respondio el conde sonriendo ante las caricias de su esposo

-me pasaste a mi hermana para que tu estuvieras de caliente con Al?

-algo asi!

-tu no tienes llenadero Dad-le "regaño" Deucey-ven cariño, acompañame a la cocina a comer algo

-oye…esta tarde ire con Ram ,tu madre y Nefertari, tu suegro quiere hablar con nosotros

Deuce volvio preocupado

-para que?

-no lo se, solo nos cito-

-tu iras Al?-pregunto mi hijo

-nop, solo ellos-

-de seguro es por la boda

-Dad, ya te dije que yo pagare lo que me corresponde-

-descuida, no te preocupes por eso-

-pero…

-tu concéntrate en tu hogar y deja que tu padre se haga cargo de lo demás, te parece?

-ok-sonrio y llevo a su hermana con el a la cocina mientras su caliente padre estaba de lo mas apasionado con su marido.

-estaras solo en casa-dijo despues de unos momentos en los que tenia a su príncipe arrinconado en la alfombra

-descuida, estare bien, Allysa debe aprender a usar la andadera-

-me gustaría que vinieras a la reunión

-no puedo y lo sabes. Horus y yo no estamos invitados-

-es tonto, tu formas parte de la vida de Deuce ahora-

-lo se cielo pero respeto el hecho de que Maddie es su madre y debe discutir su boda con Ram…ve, yo estare aquí-

-bien, regresando, cenaremos en la habitación te parece?-

-suena como un gran plan-sonrio Al besando a Poseidon

-dime…te has comunicado con Jean Carlo o Fere?

El conde suspiro

-con ninguno de los dos, parece como si se los hubiese comido la tierra-

-eso es extraño

-de Fere lo creo, de Jean Carlo no, siempre mandaba mensaje para saber de Allysa-

-si, lo recuerdo, bueno, el se lo pierde, buscaremos otro padrino para nuestro segundo bebe-

-muy de acuerdo-le beso Al- prometes llegar temprano?-

-que me ofreces?-pregunto coqueto el dios

-si te lo digo, no sera sorpresa…-

-Al sabes que soy muy curioso no me hagas eso-dijo de forma consentida Poseidon

-no seas desesperado amorcito, ya veras que te va a gustar,solo trata de llegar lo mas temprano posible y te dare un obsequio-

-trato hecho!-acepto de inmediato el muy hot

Estaba por volver a besarle con mas intensidad cuando mi hijo volvio a la sala con su hermana y un tazon de fresas.

-puedo comerme esto?-pregunto

-hay mas fresas?-pregunto su padre algo molesto por la interrupción-

-no, creo que son las ultimas

-entonces vuelvelas a poner en su lugar-mando

-Poseidon-le regaño su esposo

-son mias!-dijo consentido

-es Deucey, deja que se las coma-

-dad, estoy en desarrollo, debo comer bien-

-ya te desarrollaste lo suficiente-respondio su padre levantándose y quitándole el tazon- mis antojos son primero, si tu quieres fresas, comprate las tuyas y dame a mi bebe-

Mi hijo sonrio dándole ambas cosas

-eres malvado! Por eso me caso porque tu nunca me consientes

-deberas quieres usar esa carta?

-Al, míralo!-le acuso Deucey con el príncipe

-Poseidon, dale las fresas y vamos al market a comprarte mas-

-no, estas son mias, ahora mismos ire aponerles mucha crema y me las comeré, asi que si me permiten, pelona y yo iremos a la cocina

El travieso dios salio con su bebita en brazos, mi pequeño se sentaba en la sala.

-me las quito!-reclamo mi niño

-sabes que son tema prohibido, tu padre trae un antojo tremendo que solo quiere estar comiéndolas a cada hora y lo digo en serio, se levanta a las 3 de la madrugada por ellas, las llena de crema y regresa a la cama a comérselas todas-

-es muy raro!

-pero asi lo amo-sonrio el vampiro

-me gustaría encontrar una casa cerca, no quiero estar tan lejos de papá, de ti y de Allysa-

-y de Maddie?-pregunto Al tomando unos chocolates de la mesa y ofreciendoselos a mi hijo el cual tomo uno-

-es obvio…pero creo que extrañare mas a papá, estos últimos meses me aleje demasiado de Mad que creo que no la extrañare tanto-

(Ejem…-_- ya lo se…es un pésimo hijo)

-que tan grande quieres la casa?-pregunto el conde-

-no muy grande, lo mas funcional que parezca pero que no sea una gran mansión, sabes de alguna por aquí cerca?-

-las de alrededor son realmente muy caras pero…se de una que venden a cuatro cuadras de aquí-

-en serio? donde?-pregunto Deucey entusiasmado

-no creo que la quieras-dijo Al mirándolo

-claro que si! O acaso es muy costosa?-

-no pero era la casa de Jack Talbot-respondio el conde

-pffff, olvídalo

-te lo dije-

-y es bonita?-

-nunca la conociste?-

-no, Jack hacia siempre las fiestas en casa de Mamá. Jamas pise la suya-

-es bastante linda, elegante pero no tan grande como una mansión, al no tener hijos que la reclamen porque su hija también desaparecio, el estado la esta rematando-

Mi hijo se quedo bastante pensativo

-no-dijo despues de un rato- no quiero que cosas raras comiencen a pasar en mi familia por ocupar la casa de un ex senescal de la Talamasca

-tu solo me preguntaste de una casa y yo te conteste-

-lo se Al y te lo agradezco pero, no me sentiría a gusto en casa de un enemigo nuestro-

-totalmente de acuerdo-sonrio el vampiro al ver a su pareja volver con el tazon lleno de fresas con crema, su bebita estaba ya comiendo de el- amor, le hubieras puesto el babero!

-prometo bañarla mas tarde-sonrio el dios ofreciéndole a nuestro hijo-

-ya me vas a dar?-le reclamo

-no, te estoy pidiendo que tomes el plato porque voy a darle la niña a Al, las fresas son mias-le reclamo Poseidon.

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Me extrañaron?**_

_**Yo espero que si :3**_

_**Ya estamos de nuevo con el fic numero 3 de esta 11 temporada y contesto dudas con muchisisiimo gusto**_

_**Lo sucedido con el Rey en el fic pasado corresponde mas a mi historia de vampiros, aquí se explicara pero de forma muy ligera, es por derechos de autor mas que nada**_

_**Aun el Hybrid principal esta libre y aun rondara por aquí**_

_**MHNG se tratara de los chicos nuevos, sus padres y sus abuelos, involucrara a toda la RAD y seguirán los Perros saliendo en ella, ya que son vampiros y no envejecen, es solo llenar con mas personajes divertidos estas historias, espero que me sigan en esa nueva etapa **_

_**Me preguntaron también que como es que la reina sabia que pasaba con Fere y JC, Alice tiene un poco de poderes de psíquica por ser la reina, el Rey también los tiene, son de los mas poderosos vampiros que existen**_

_**Ahora, por haberme apoyado tanto**_

_**Les dare un obsequio**_

_**El próximo fic lo hare de lo que ustedes me pidan, la primera persona que me de un prompt o tema por ejemplo:**_

_**Rey, quiero que le siguiente fic se trate de Frankie**_

_**Yo le hare la historia**_

_**Asi que, déjenme sus prompt, hare el primero que me llegue**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un mega beso y gracias por apoyarme siempre**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**:***_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-eres malo-reclamo Deucey a su padre-

-soy de lo peor-dijo dándole su bebe al conde- pero el que compro esas fresas soy yo asi que son mias

-cometelas todas y que te de diarrea-sonrio mi hijo dándole el platon

-eso es técnicamente imposible-le regreso el gesto su padre sentándose a lado de su esposo dándole de su postre-

-se que me extrañaras cuando me vaya-le dijo Deuce a su progenitor

-aver…te comes mi comida, me quitas mi camisetas de rock, no puedo tener sexo en toda la casa porque estas aquí…creeme, me sentiré muy bien cuando te vayas a tu propia casita-respondio el dios

-eso no es cierto, claro que te extrañaremos-dijo Al con su niña que tenia todas sus manitas en el tazon de su papi –

-descuiden, Cleo y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí-

-ay amor, para que le dices eso-replico Poseidon- ahora no los sacaremos de nuestro hogar-

-no seas malo-sonrio el conde-y dime hijo, como va Cleo con los antojos?

-solo quiere estar comiendo paletas de hielo, dice que le ayuda con las nauseas aunque se que también es por la boda, esta estresándose mucho,…y las hormonas…-mi hijo solo sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos-son un delirio!

-bienvenido a mi mundo-sonrio Poseidon

-no estoy tan exagerado como con Allysa o si?-pregunto su esposo

-no mi amor, solo que anoche si exageraste un poquito-

-disculpa?

-"Poseidon"-el dios imitaba la voz de su marido- porque le diste like a la foto de esa chica?-

-le diste like!-reclamo

-cariño…es una secretaria del trabajo y esta embarazada-

-pero le diste like a ella antes de dársela a mi publicación-

-y?

-y? que no debes hacer eso!-

-y no tienes las hormonas alborotadas?-sonrio nuestro jefe

Al no sabia ni como defenderse

-claro que no-respondio decidido a no perder la pelea mientras su pareja besaba su mejilla-

-Cleo llora por todo, realmente no se si es por cosas que yo hago o es por el bebe-

-el 97% es por los niños, el resto nos echaran la culpa de todo, asi pasa cuando uno es padre-

-me gusta estar con mi novia pero cuando se enoja…créanme, hay que darle tiempo, espacio y si es posible cambiarse de ciudad-

-ya se le pasara…dale tiempo-recomendo Poseidon-

En eso, el celular de mi hijo sono, el contesto de inmediato ya sabiendo quien era

-hola nena

-Deuce! En donde estas? Dijiste que estarías aquí hace media hora-le regaño Cleo

-amor…te dije que iria en una hora..

-claro que no!

-si bebe-

-no me contradigas! Ven aca ahora mismo

-claro que si cielito-

-Clawdeen y Thad nos acompañaran, debemos pasar por ellos-

-de acuerdo…voy para alla

-y Deucey-dijo mi nuera- tráeme una paleta

-de que sabor?

-de fresa ,de platano o de mango pero que no se te ocurra traerme de uva-le reclamo la chica

-ok, anotado, no llevare de uva-

-ven ya!

-ahí voy amor, te amo-

-y yo a ti, no tardes

Deuce colgó y se levanto

-debo irme, a que horas es la cita con Ram?-

-a las 6, ya debo arreglarme para irme-respondio su padre

-aah no, dijiste que bañarias a la niña –reclamo Al a su esposo- mira como esta, y yo asi no la tenia, asi que por favor, dale una ducha antes de que te vayas-

-ok ok…y lo bueno que no tienes las hormonas alborotadas cariño-se quejo Poseidon tomando a su bebe-

-trataremos de volver temprano, traemos la cena Al-

-maneja con cuidado-le pidio el conde y mi niño salio de la mansión rumbo a la de su novia quien ya lo esperaba en la entrada, al verlo le hizo una mueca molesta

-tardaste mil!-le regaño

-pase por tu paleta-dijo el dándole el dulce

-porque me la trajiste de fresa? Te dije que de uva!-

-eh…no?-respondio mi hijo confundido-me dijiste que…

-aah, olvídalo me la comeré igual-replico la chica molesta-es tarde, debemos ir por Clawdeen y Thad, apurate!-

Deuce rodo los ojos diciendo:

-ay DJ, espero que cuando crezcas me des muy buenos regalos del dia del padre!-

Y abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente a su novia , partieron rumbo a la búsqueda de casas para formar su hogar.

La pareja amiga de mi hijo y su esposa los esperaba ya en la casa de Clawdeen, subieron al auto de mi hijo y con un mapa en mano, fueron a ver la primera de la tarde

-tambien nosotros debemos buscar algo-dijo el sobrino de Al

-pense que vivirán en tu mansión Thad-pregunto Cleo

-olvidalo-contesto Clawdeen-"el casado, casa quiere" y no pienso vivir con mi suegra, la madre de el es un amor pero prefiero que las cosas sigan asi…-

-bien pensado, peluda-

-y han tenido suerte?-pregunto Deuce manejando

-no realmente, son demasiado costosas-

-o demasiado pequeñas

-tenemos el mismo problema-acordo Cleo-no hay nada decente en esta ciudad-

-algo encontraremos-sonrio mi hijo confiado-ya lo veran

Llegaron a un pequeño vecindario, de entrada, la plástica había hecho mil caras porque un par de jovencitas con unos mini shorts le habían sonreído a ambos chicos

-ni soñando compraríamos aquí-dijo la egipcia celosa

-te apoyo-acordo Clawdeen

-no quieres ver la casa?-sugirio Deuce

-no

-pero amor

-no quiero Deucey!-

-solo por las chicas?-sonrio Thad

-mi madre tiene una regla para las vecinas-respondio Clawdeen- si usan el short demasiado corto, es que tienen poco cerebro y mucha coquetería…asi que…no compres aquí De Nile-

Mi nuerita sonrio a su esposo el cual dijo

-ok, entonces, seguimos buscando

-asi me gusta-dijo ella tomando del brazo de mi hijo y mirando de mala forma a las chicas que la miraban con envidia-

Yo llegue minutos antes al lugar que Ram nos había citado, era un lugar elegante, la pareja me hizo señas desde la mesa que nos habían apartado en el lugar VIP para que estuviéramos a gusto y sin interrupciones, bese a todos y tome asiento frente a ellos

-siempre luces tan a la moda-me sonrio Nefertari

-gracias querida, tu luces hermosa-le regrese-

-te pido algo?-ofrecio el faraón

-lo que ustedes están bebiendo-

Ram llamo al mesero el cual me trajo un delicioso café Irlandes, algo fuerte pero muy fino

-buena mezcla-acepte

-sabia que te agradaría-dijo el

-y Horus como esta?-cuestiono la madre de mi nuera

-esta bien, esta en casa haciendo unas reparaciones, aunque no lo crean, ese dios no puede estar un minuto quieto y prometio que me arreglaría el baño de invitados, eso se quedo haciendo-

-es bueno tener un hombre en casa-

-el no vive conmigo aun querida, pero si pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ahí…-

-y no piensas formalizarlo?-me pregunto el faraón

Yo suspire hondamente

-si me preguntas si me quiero casar, tener mas hijos, la respuesta es No

-porque no?-pregunto Nefertari

-no creo que sea una buena idea…

-un nuevo comienzo es siempre algo bueno

-no para mi-dije resuelta- creo que no deseo tener mas bebes, y no quiero discutirlo mas-

-ok-acepto Nefertari sonriendo-hablemos de otra cosa

Suspire agradecida cuando Poseidon entro a la cafeteria

-alla viene el padre del novio-dijo Nefertari

El dios como siempre, desplego su total encanto ante nosotras, besándonos la mano con caballerosidad, el muy tonto se veia realmente muy atractivo de pies a cabeza, se sento a mi lado palmeando a Ram

-perdona que no te bese a ti, pero mi esposo se encela-le dijo al faraón

-asi dejémoslo entonces-le sonrio su amigo-me alegra que vinieras-

-como no hacerlo si se trata de la boda de nuestros hijos….aunque estuvo mal que no vinieran ni Al ni Horus-

-los invitaremos la proxima vez…todo bien en casa?-cuestiono el padre de Cleo

-si, perdonen el retraso, tuve que bañar a pelona que traía fresas con crema hasta adentro del pañal-

-como es que llego …-pregunte dudosa-aah, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo!

-esta en la etapa de hacer un desastre con la comida, además, su madre la esta enseñando a caminar, odia la andadera, Al la mete, ella llora, la saca, la pone a andar pasitos de la mano y Allysa es feliz trayendo a su mami agachada todo el tiempo-

-es una edad adorable-sonrio Nefertari

-si asi es-acepto el dios que se veia totalmente extasiado por los recuerdos de su bebita- mi nena es la criatura mas adorable que existe

-solo hasta que DJ llegue-sonrio orgulloso el faraón

-si, bueno, DJ sera hermoso también pero Dean no creo que se quede atrás….

-mi nieto sera el niño mas inteligente y bello que exista en todo Monster High..espera y lo veras...sera todo un faraón

-alguien se puso ya creepy-me dijo Poseidon por lo bajo algo molesto-

_**Hola, mil gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Y claro que respondo sus dudas con mucho gusto:**_

_**Pinguy: ellos no se llevan mal, solo son algo frios el uno con el otro pero realmente se aman, es solo que asi lo enseño Maddie a ser con ella, diciéndole que los sentimientos estorbaban a la hora de la pelea, y el crecio siendo muy seco con su madre pero la ama, es su gran amiga**_

_**Ana: bienvenida a fanfiction! :D**_

_**Directioner y Antonella: perdón por no haber contestado antes, pero realmente se me paso ,mil perdones **_

_**Obviamente Al, Allysa, Dean y Deuce son las 4 debilidades ahora de Poseidon, han sido reemplazadas Maddie y Cleo por obvias razones, sus hijos son primordial para el y son los que llenan su mundo, no es que no las aprecie pero si hubiese un problema, el protegería a sus hijos y no a ellas dos.**_

_**Directioner: obviamente, veo Teen Wolf, Supernatural, veia Dr House, Beauty and the Beast, Sherlock, Elementary, y cada fin de semana sigo a Avengers assemble la serie animada, no veo Vampire Diaries, odio a Elena con todo mi ser y por eso no la veo XD y creo que es todo lo que ven mis ojitos :l**_

_**Me pidieron 4 prompts y aquí los pongo a votación de ustedes**_

_**Para el siguiente fic, desean una historia de:**_

_**RAM**_

_**DEUCE**_

_**DEMETER**_

_**FERE**_

_**El que tenga mas votaciones sera el que gane, de acuerdo?**_

_**Un beso y espero sus comentarios**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-porque no nos concentramos primero en la boda y luego en el bebe?-pregunte- estoy segura que los cuatro disfrutaremos muchísimo a ese pequeñito en cuanto llegue-

-definitivamente asi sera,mi señora y yo hemos hecho tantos planes, no es asi, linda?-

-asi es-sonrio la faraona feliz- creo que lo consentiremos demasiado-

Mire a Poseidon de reojo como diciendo: "les dices que también sera nuestro nieto!" y el solo sonrio con algo de malicia.

Los chicos seguían buscando casa en toda la ciudad.

-los departamentos son un asco-dijo Cleo

-y que lo digas…ese ultimo que fuimos a ver…

-es un hoyo funky!-reclamo molesta-jamas criare a mis hijos ahí

-ya encontraremos algo-dijo Deuce con paciencia

-no hay una sola casa decente en todo esta ciudad-alzo la voz Cleo

-tranquila nena

-amor, nos casamos en dos semanas, y yo quiero irme a mi casa en cuanto lo hagamos –

-lo se linda pero si no encontramos nada…tenemos la que nos regalo Poseidon-

-tu dijiste que esa no-le recordó Cleo

Deuce suspiro

-lo se…yo y mi bocota

-podemos usarla si no encontramos nada-acepto la chica

-no…vamos a encontrar una, te lo prometi y lo cumpliré, sigamos buscando-

Las chicas entraron al auto mientras Thad le decía por lo bajo

-te gusta batallar, verdad amigo?

-lo se…a la proxima…no dejes que prometa nada-

-trato hecho-sonrio su compañero

Ram nos pasaba los planes de boda, eran los mas extravagantes que yo había visto y miren que fui a la de Poseidon y Al que también gastaron demasiado, pero nuestros hijos iban a casarse en New York, en la catedral de San Patrick y la recepción iba a ser en un exclusivo jardín-salon de lo mas exclusivo de la ciudad, los adornos eran orquídeas de invernadero, todo en color dorado y la lista era de mas de 500 invitados

-wow-miraba el dios con asombro- si que vas a hacer esto espectacular

-mi princesa lo merece-dijo el faraón orgulloso-

-no crees que exageras con las orquídeas?-pregunte algo asustada

-Cleo las eligio-sonrio Nefertari- son hermosas y son traídas expresas de Europa

-que tienen de malo las flores americanas?- cuestiono con sarcasmo Poseidon- acaso tienen plaga?

-no son elegantes-

-acaso la orquídea llevara smoking? Porque si es asi, acepto el costo tan elevado por ellas

-amigo mio, las damas saben mas que nosotros de flores-dijo Ram-

-eh…no, Al escogio las nuestras en la boda y eran realmente hermosas

-eran exquisitas-aprobe lo dicho

-gracias! Faraón, acepto que es tu primera hija la que se casa y Maddie y yo queremos ayudarte con los gastos, pero creo que no deben ser tan excesivos o extravagantes-

-Cleo lo ha pedido asi-explico Nefertari- su padre la ha complacido en cada detalle, no importa si no cooperan, solo queremos mantenerlos al tanto de la boda, ustedes son parte importante de ella

Poseidon y yo nos miramos uno al otro con cara de -_- bleeee!

-ok, mira….no importa-volvio a decir-yo quiero cooperar también con ella…si Leona lo quiere asi…

-Cleo se lo merece-dijo Ram decidido

-yo no he dicho que no se lo merezca pero …Deuce sabe algo de lo que se esta gastando en la boda?

-realmente el novio jamas se entera de nada y es mejor asi-pidio el faraón

-como?-pregunte

-Deuce solo debe ir a la iglesia, decir "si" y listo, solo ese sera su trabajo

-sabes…tu hija no se casa con un muñeco…-respondio Poseidon algo picado-no trates a mi cachorro como un guiñapo!-

Los tres lo miramos algo sorprendidos de su reacción cuando en eso, su iphone sono, el se levanto disculpándose para contestar y camino rumbo a los sanitarios.

-que pasa amor?

-no pelees-le pidió su esposo que estaba en la cama con su bebita quien jugaba feliz

El dios miro a todos lados extrañadísimo

-acaso hay cámaras aquí? O mi sortija trae una?-

-no,…pero puedo sentir tu coraje en contra de Ram…eres mi marido y además mi nuevo amo, estamos unidos por el sello-

-o sea que ves mis pensamientos?-pregunto sonriendo

-asi es, lo mismo pasaba con Ine y conmigo, pero ahora eres tu mi master y puedo leerlos como libro abierto-

-wow…debo cuidar lo que pienso desde ahora…-

-por eso te pido que no pelees con el idiota de Ram, recuerda que sera tu consuegro y abuelo de DJ-

-es un tonto amor! Ya esta haciendo planes con el bebe y aun no nace, Leona quiere que tu se lo cuides y el ya desea tenerlo con el todos los días-

-cielo, Cleo y Deuce son los que tendrán a su bebe y decidirán por el, no sus abuelos, no quiero que te enfades-

-lo se pero deberías de ver los costos de esa boda, son 3 veces mas que lo que gastamos en la nuestra-

-vaya…si que se fueron a lo grande

-Cleo, porque mi cachorro no sabe absolutamente nada y Ram quiere tratarlo como si mi hijo fuera el muñeco de pastel que solo sirve de adorno-

-por lo regular, la novia es la reina de la boda…creo que Deuce no va a poner peros en darle a su chica lo que desea, solo es una fiesta-

-lo se, es solo que la nuestra la organizamos entre los dos y quedo tan perfecta…

-opino lo mismo…trata de calmarte y apoyar las tonterías de Ram…el va a costearla , deja que gaste lo que quiera, ambos cooperaremos con gusto…recuerda que seremos familia-

-eso creo…-el dios suspiro-quisiera tenerte aquí a mi lado-

El vampiro sonrio acariciando el cabellito de su bebe

-y a mi me encantaría tenerte aquí…termina pronto esa reunión y vuelve a casa-

-de acuerdo… si en verdad lees mi mente…dime…que estoy pensando?-pregunto sonriendo con picardía el padre de mi hijo

El conde rio al enterarse

-por dios, que perver eres dios del mar!-

-vaya! Si lees la mente, vuelvo pronto y lo ponemos en practica…bye amor-

-bye baby-sonrio su esposo

Y volvio a la mesa con bastante mejor humor

Los chicos habían seguido su búsqueda y eran ya casi las 8 de la noche, estaban cansados, de malas y no habían encontrado nada, Cleo comenzó a llorar de la desperacion

-te dije! No hay nada en este pueblucho!

-nena, calmate

-no me pidas que me calme que no estoy loca!-le reclamo

Clawdeen por respuesta le dio un mega sape desde atrás del auto

-relajate intensa!-

-oye!-replico la plástica

-Deuce no tiene la culpa de que no haya casas, yo tampoco he encontrado nada asi que no te pongas en ese plan-

La chica solo hizo pucheros mirando a mi hijo quien le tomo de la mano besandosela, Deuce tiene la paciencia de un santo, Cleo le abrazo soltándose a llorar

-lo lamento amor!

-tranquila linda-sonreia el reconfortandola- todo esta bien-

-eres tan dramática-respondio su amiga cruzándose de brazos-

-creo que lo mejor sera volver a casa, pedir la cena y acompañar a Al, te parece? Ya mañana volveremos a buscar-

Cleo se limpiaba la carita y asentia sin decir nada,Deuce tomo rumbo hacia la mansión de Poseidon cuando casi al llegar a ella, Thad señalo

-miren alla

Una bellísima casa color blanca, con ventanas de color verde, de dos pisos, con un atico enorme, un amplísimo patio en frente y detrás asi como una cochera a su costado, rodeada de hermosos arboles,era perfecta, el letrero de "en venta" estaba ahi.

-Deucey!-grito Cleo-estacionate

Mi hijo obedecio y aparco frente a la casa, la chica bajo fascinada por la visión

-oh my Ra!-dijo asombrada

-es bellísima-hablo Clawdeen a su lado

-es…lo que estaba buscando! Mira que hermoso vecindario, la casa es increíble! Es exactamente como la soñé, o por dios, Deuce! Llama a la agencia!

Mi hijo miraba el lugar con algo de recelo

-esta a pocas cuadras de la de tu papá, es perfecta-sonreia Thad

Mi pequeño se acerco al letrero y debajo de el mismo, leyó el nombre del antiguo dueño

-esta era la casa de Jack Talbot-dijo muy seriamente

Mientras tanto, Poseidon y yo veíamos las exorbitantes notas de gastos que el faraón tenia frente a nosotros, vinos carísimos, estatuas de hielo, comidas elegantes, el pastel de diseño especial, todo para satisfacer el gusto de la bella Cleo

-que bueno que lo paga el-le dije casi en secreto al dios-nos hubiera dejado pobre si la pagaramos nosotros-

-yo les hubiera matado un marrano, en un rancho y listo!-bromeo nuestro jefe, cosa que me hizo reir-

-y esperen a ver el vestido!-dijo Nefertari emocionada

-ah pero va alcanzar para vestirla?-dijo con ironia Poseidon

-por supuesto, es un diseño especial de Carolina Herrera

La dama nos saco el bosquejo y realmente era muy hermoso

El corte era muy moderno, con elegantes mangas que caian graciosamente por los hombros, la falda iba recogida con bellísimas flores en tonalidad dorado, varios y delicados bordados de tul y diamantes iban en la parte izquierda del vuelo, y todo el, era absolutamente divino

-por dios-dije con estupor- es hermoso

-verdad que si?-dijo la madre de mi nuera feliz

-realmente Cleo se lo merece-dijo Poseidon mirando el vestido-pero creo que este le corresponde pagarlo a Deuce

-es la tradición-

-aquí esta el precio-le extendió la mano la faraona

Era…absurdamente caro, el dios y yo nos miramos asi O.O

-sabes…con este dinero…les darias de comer por varios días a los niños en Africa-respondio con sarcasmo Poseidon

- si no puedes pagarlo- dijo con algo de burla el faraón

-quien dice que no podemos?-respondi al momento sacando la chequera- yo lo pagare completo

-no Mad-me detuvo el- yo lo hare

-mitad y mitad-ofreci- somos los padres de el novio y es la tradición

-perfecto-acepto el dios sacando también su chequera, yo había planeado hacer un hermoso lounge en mi balcón, con este gasto..creo que me iba a olvidar de el por un buen tiempo! : ´(

Mientras tanto los chicos aun seguían afuera de la casa

-pero Deucey!

-no Cleo, esa casa puede estar embrujada

-Deuce, tenemos por amiga a Spectra-nos recordó Clawdeen

-es cierto!es una fantasma, somos Monster, estamos acostumbrados a eso!

-ok. Si… pero puede tener algo malo-replico mi hijo.-lo siento, no me parece buena idea

-a mi tampoco.-dijo Thad mirando algo reacio hacia adentro

En eso, un hombre de rostro afable salía de la casa

-ah chicos…buscaban algo?-

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas tardes y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, les dejo el tercer chapter y asi va la votación para el próximo fic**_

_**Demeter 1**_

_**Deuce 10**_

_**Ram 4**_

_**Fere 11**_

_**El conde va ganando ._. ( ese cretino ¬¬ ) XD**_

_**Asi que en el siguiente round solo serán:**_

_**Fere y Deuce y de ahí sacaremos al ganador les parece?**_

_**Contesto dudas con gusto**_

_**Anon: creo que ya conteste lo de Lala en un fic anterior, no la odio, pero Si me cae mal y no creo ver la película de Fright camera… precisamente porque es de ella, me parece extremadamente ñoña y no soporto su forma de hablar, se que Draculaura es la mas enfocada a las niñas y por lo tanto a la que mas aman, pero a mi, de forma personal, realmente no me agrada y en cuestión de su padre, mis historias yo las hago muy reales, muy vivenciales y te aseguro porque me paso a mi, que no siempre puedes amar a tu padre al 100, de niña, lo ves como un héroe, en cuanto creces, comienzas a darte cuenta de los multiples errores que tienen y que son humanos y que no puedes perdonarles tantas cosas que hacen, Al estaba con su familia antes de enamorarse, entiendan, ella era su UNICA hija, en cuanto las cosas cambiaron y nacio su bebe, el se olvida de Lala porque tampoco acepta ni aceptara el hecho de que escoja un hombre lobo, es una afrenta muy grande para un vampiro muy importante para el y es algo que sucede en muuuuchas ocasiones con las mujeres en la vida real, que prefieren al novio o al esposo que a sus padres**_

_**Quizas eres muy niña para entenderlo pero suele pasar y esto es algo que Lala esta pasando. Pero no es que la odie,..es que NO ME CAE -_- y lamento si ofendo a alguien, pero es mi opinión y no a todos nos tiene que caer bien los mismos personajes, y yo estoy 1000% a favor de Al, es mi personaje favorito XD**_

_**No Ariel, no veia Lost :) **_

_**Flor, los derechos de autor son algo complicados, que tienes que comentar con un abogado, es algo extenso si te lo explico aquí pero estoy ya en platicas con uno para proteger la historia de vampiros que tengo y según mi abogado, ya si alguien desea copiarme algo ahorita, se enfrentaría a un lio legal ya que mis personajes están protegidos**_

_**Las paletas de hielo en el embarazo suelen aminorar los ascos mañaneros, también sirven cuando uno tiene nauseas, comer hielo hace que se quite**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero sus votos y preguntas**_

_**Un gran beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-podemos ver la casa?-pregunto Cleo entusiasmada adelantadose a mi hijo

-nena!-le reclamo, ella le mando silencio

-ahora es un poco tarde ya-sonrio el vendedor- pero si vienen mañana temprano, prometo que se las mostrare, también vendo otra en la esquina, es mas pequeña que esta pero también es linda-

-esa la veremos nosotros-pidio Clawdeen- a que horas nos dijo?

-si pasan mañana a las 10., se las muestro con todo gusto-

.-trato hecho!-sonrio la plástica feliz-

-con quien tengo el gusto?-pregunto el vendedor

-somos los Gorgon. Deuce y Cleo-dijo orgullosa ella- y ellos son los Tepes, estaremos temprano,no la vaya a vender!

-lo prometo..buenas noches-dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su auto, mi hijo volteo molesto hacia su esposa

-Cleo….te dije claramente que no

-solo la veremos!

-a ti te gusta

-es perfecta!

-fue de Talbot!

-Deucey….

-no señora! Es terminante mi decisión, no la vamos a considerar

Cleo por respuesta se echo a llorar amargamente, Thad y Clawdeen se alejaron prudentemente de la pareja

-ah vamos nena!-dijo mi hijo angustiado-deja de llorar

Ella lo hacia con mas fuerza, algo me dice que esto se lo aprendio a Allysa!

-tu no me amas-replico la joven

-que no…ah vamos Cleo! Te adoro

-no es cierto-volvio a llorar ella- solo quiero ver la casa, no quiere decir que la vayamos a comprar-

-pero amor…

-no puedes ni cumplirme ese capricho?-alzo sus divinos ojos hacia mi hijo que no le quedo de otra mas que caer rendido

Deuce le acaricio su rostro limpiándole sus lagrimas

-de acuerdo…la veremos..pero no te prometo nada,…esta bien?

Ella solo asintió

-deja de llorar princesa, sabes que siempre hago todo por ti, eres mi mundo-

-y tu el mio-decia la chica abrazandolo

-lo se…anda…vayamos a casa

Cleo sonrio ampliamente y los 4 fueron rumbo a la de Poseidon.

Al estaba aun con su bebita que caminaba tomada de la mano de su mami dando pasitos cortos por toda la mansion, la niña prefería mil veces eso que estar en la andadera, tenia una pelotita en el piso, asi que intentaba dar unos pasitos y pateaba la pelota, unos pasos mas y hacia lo mismo, los típicos jueguitos de bebes que son tan monótonos, cuando en eso, los chicos llegaron.

-hola Al-sonrieron Cleo y Clawdeen saludando al conde

-hola, hubo suerte?-pregunto levantando a su beba

-si! Encontramos una perfecta-dijo mi nuera orgullosa

-en serio?

-es la casa de Talbot-corto Deuce el dialogo, el conde miro a los chicos con algo de aprehensión-

-la vas a considerar?-pregunto extrañado

-es preciosa Al!-palmeaba Cleo feliz

-lo se, paso por ahí camino hacia aca-

-eso es lo mejor! Estamos cerca de ustedes, cerca de Maddie y de mis papas, creo que no podíamos encontrar algo mejor-

-si pero..

-mañana iremos a verla, creo que es fantástica-continuaba Cleo su perorata- oh por dios, estoy tan emocionada! Por cierto, muero de hambre! Puedo pedirle a Jarvis que prepare algo?-

-seguro-sonrio Al-checa lo que hizo y si no, pediremos otra cosa

-gracias! Ven Clawdeen-

Y ambas salieron felices hacia la cocina dejándolos a solas

-ya la oiste-dijo Deuce con pesar

-hijo…esa casa

-Lo se Al..no quiero comprarla

-crees que sea de peligro tio?

-no se que haya dejado Talbot en ese lugar, tendríamos que revisarla o que alguien experto en magia lo haga-

-y si le hablas a Jean Carlo?-propuso Deucey

-pino!-dijo Allysa -

-el no contesta últimamente mis llamadas, los perros de seguro están en alguna misión que no nos han contactado últimamente-

-demonios!-dijo mi hijo molesto

-paa!-dijo de nuevo la beba feliz al oir un auto que estacionaba

-llego tu padre, es mejor comentarle lo de la casa de Talbot, quizás el pueda ayudar-

-crees que sea buena idea? Papá lo odiaba

-si pero eso fue hace mucho-respondio Al

Poseidon entraba a la casa de bastante mal humor

-sabian que existen 200 tipos de telas para manteles?-pregunto bastante fastidiado

-sera mejor que se lo comentemos luego-sugirio el conde bastante nervioso hacia mi hijo- llego de malas, hola amor!-le sonrio a su marido el cual le beso intensamente mientras su bebita le pedia los brazos.

-hi Dad-sonrio Deucey

-tu boda costara lo mismo que una isla griega!-

-aah..ya viste cuanto están gastando?-pregunto apenado mi hijo-

-y tu lo sabes?-le regreso el dios

-si..Cleo me lo ha mostrado…al principio me negué pero..

-acaso eres un muñequito de pastel que no dara su opinión?-reclamo su papá

Mi hijo estaba realmente nervioso.

-sabes que no pero…Dad…Cleo queria un boda espectacular, no puedo costeársela ahorita y DJ viene en camino, mi mujer se merece lo mejor..y despues de lo que paso…

-Cachorro…no te critico eso…es solo que creo que esta exagerando demasiado, y no me gusta que tu no tomes parte de eso…Al y yo planeamos nuestra boda juntos y es algo que recordaremos por siempre, Ram y Nefertari están haciendo todo por ustedes, traten de estar ahí…es tu boda hijo…no la de ellos

-le dire a Cleo que lo hagamos, es que lo de la casa nos tiene aun bastante preocupados

-no has encontrado nada?-cuestiono el dios

-eh….-dijo mi hijo con duda

-hey chicos guapos-interrumpio Cleo-la cena esta servida, vengan o DJ y yo nos comeremos todo-

-ahí vamos-sonrio Al y los chicos se dirigieron al comedor- quieres cenar?-le pregunto a su esposo

-bromeas? Muero de hambre, ni ganas tuve de comer nada con los gastos de la boda que me mostraba Ram-

-relajate…el lo esta pagando

-Maddie y yo pagamos el vestido, quieres ver lo que costo?-

-ok

Poseidon le mostraba el precio y el conde lo miro asombrado

-es en serio?

-yep

-pues de que es?

-aplicaciones de diamante, creeme amor, que esa Leona, quiere la boda mas cara del siglo-

-pues va a tener que usar este vestido hasta en navidad y año nuevo ! Wow…que Lala no veo lo que costo o querra comprarse uno igual-

-Clawd tendrá que regalárselo, la tradición es que el novio lo pague-

-ja! Los Wolf muy apenas tienen para alimentar a tanto niño suyo, no le pagara un vestido asi a Draculaura-respondio desdeñoso el conde

-ahora son los reyes de los lobos-le recordó el dios-

-eso no les quita lo pobre!

Realmente Al, odiaba con toda el alma a los lycans, Todos estaban ya en la mesa cuando la pareja llego, colocaron a Allysa en su sillita y se dispusieron a cenar en familia, Clawdeen y Thad se habían adaptado muy bien a Deuce y mi nuera, y les encantaba pasar tiempo con Poseidon, en realidad, a todos nos gusta pasar tiempo con ese presumido, y claramente se vislumbraba ya, que ellos 6 iban a tener una relación muy solida en el futuro.

-y como va la búsqueda de la casa?-volvio a retomar el padre de mi hijo el tema

Deuce miro a Al de reojo y el conde solo asintió como dándole permiso de hablar

-bueno…

-encontramos una increíble!-decia Cleo feliz-

-en serio?-

-este…si-secundo mi niño-pero…tiene un pequeño problema

-cual es?-

-es la casa de Talbot-respondio Al

-que?-dijo Poseidon con incredulidad

-pero es perfecta!-acoto Cleo

-Deuce

-papá…ya se lo que diras y…

-el fue senescal de la Talamasca!

-lo se

-sabes lo que esa casa puede tener?

-si, Dad lo se

-Poseidon!-reclamo mi nuera-es perfecta!

-vuelvo a insistir, saben lo que ese tipo hacia en esa casa?

-no…tu si lo sabias?-pregunto la chica neciamente

Eso hizo callar al dios

-bueno…no! obviamente no se-respondio dubitativo- pero te aseguro que no era nada agradable-

-creo que tu no quieres que la compremos porque ahí era en donde dormia Maddie con Jack

-eso no es verdad!

-iuk!-

-es eso?

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Poseidon, Deucey y Al

-por supuesto que no amor-dijo el dios tomando la mano de su esposo-eso no me interesa en lo mas minimo, el que haya dormido por toda la casa con Mad me tiene sin cuidado

-ay por favor!-reclamo mi hijo tapándose los oídos-estoy cenando!

-porque si ese es tu problema con la casa, tu estas en lios-replico el conde bastante furioso

-Al…me estas escuchando? O estoy hablando con la pared-le pregunto su esposo con ironia-

El vampiro se cruzo de brazos sumamente enojado, ataque de hormonas a la vista!

-que víbora eres De Nile-le regaño Clawdeen

-sabes que no lo dije por ti,Al-se disculpo Cleo-pero es la casa perfecta!

-si puede tener algo de magia escondida-sugirio el sobrino de Tepes

-tu cállate Thad!-dijo mi nuera de inmediato

-amor-respondio Poseidon bastante nervioso acercándose a su esposo abrazandolo-no te enojes

-aun te importa Maddie!-le reclamo

-ay por favor, Al, ya la viste? A lado tuyo es horrible!

(¬¬ tarado!)

-oye!-replico Deuce

-por favor! Estoy contentando a mi marido, no interrumpas cachorro!

-le dijiste horrible a mi madre!-dijo mi hijo molesto

-un histérico a la vez-respondio su padre

-asi que estoy histérico?-pregunto el conde enfureciéndose mas-

_**Hola de nueva cuenta :p**_

_**Asi quedo la votación:**_

_**Deuce: 20**_

_**Fere: 30**_

_**Parece que el líder de los perros tiene su propio clan de fans ._.**_

_**Ok, asi que el es el ganador, la proxima historia va de el**_

_**Contesto dudas con mucho gusto:**_

_**Angel: no, Clawd no esta considerando romper con Lala, al contrario, se piensa casar con ella.**_

_**Si, Danielle saldrá mas adelante **_

_**Radames fue muerto por los perros de reserva cuando ya se había redimido.**_

_**Si Iliana, Fere es un total divo loco! ._. ( y asi lo aman…)**_

_**Greace: si, ellas saben pero aun no se lo han mencionado a Cleo porque ella aun no lo ha hablado con todas, hasta este fic lo hara**_

_**No, jejeje, no me gusta Harry Potter, me agrada pero no soy fan de la saga : )**_

_**Gracias por sus votos sus comentarios y espero los de este chapter**_

_**Un gran beso :***_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-claro que no mi amor-contesto su esposo abrazandolo mas- cariño, Maddie no me interesa en lo absoluto, puede tener a todos los amantes de este mundo, solo que la casa no es de fiar-

-porque no?-pregunto tercamente Cleo de nuevo

-que acaso ya no recuerdan lo que Talbot era?

-pudo no haber llevado sus ritos a la comidad de su hogar, Tenia su altar en la oficina, nosotros entramos a ella-

-Leona, DJ estará ahí…si dejo magia negra puede afectar al bebe-

La plástica se quedo pensativa al oírlo

-el tiene razón Cleo-acepto Clawdeen-debes pensar en el niño

-pero la casa es perfecta…Poseidon…esta cerca de ustedes, de mi padres y de Maddie…la quiero en verdad-

-podran conseguir otra mejor

-no hay ninguna!

-claro que hay

-apoyo a mi esposa-dijo Deuce- en verdad no hay muchas dentro del área…las pocas que están a nuestro alcance…son realmente desagradables-

-en una había termitas

-en otra moho!

-y en la ultima había un loco en la puerta!-

Respondieron los chicos uno tras otro, Poseidon suspiro cansado.

-escuchen…creo que es arriesgado…y no me parece que…-

-podemos ir a revisarla-sugirio Al

-bromeas?-pregunto el dios

-que? No quieres ir a ver en donde estuvieron juntos Maddie y Jack?-le regreso furioso

Nuestro jefe solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-bien! La revisaremos esta noche, contento?-

-a mi me es indiferente-respondio el conde cenando-

-de verdad Dad?-

-si este necio cree que a mi me importa el pasado de tu madre, le demostrare que no es asi, es mas…-dijo decidido levantándose- nos cuidarían a pelona un momento? nosotros iremos a echarle un vistazo a esa casa-

Las chicas asintieron

-ven conmigo-mando Poseidon tomando la mano de su esposo-

-estoy cenando!-replico

-no me interesa,acompañame!

Y los cuatro salieron decididos a revisar la mansión de Talbot, tomaron el auto de nuestro líder y llegaron en minutos al lugar, era realmente una casa muy bella, como lo habían dicho, estaba cerca de la mansión de Poseidon además era un buen vecindario.

-que te parece?-pregunto Deucey detrás de su padre

-se que la casa es linda, paso siempre por aquí, lo que no sabemos es lo que esconde-

- y como entraremos?-pregunto Thad-esta cerrada

-yo los llevare-dijo Poseidon- acérquense a mi-

-me mareo con tu tornado-replico Al quien estaba recargado en el auto sin acercarse a su esposo

-cariño-

-no ire-

Jajaa! Sufre querido mio! Las hormonas de vampiro si que son un fastidio, no es asi?

-amor-

El guapísimo príncipe prefirió desviar la mirada, Poseidon volteo

-niños…podrían esperarnos unos minutos?-

-adelante caballeros-respondio Deucey con una sonrisa

El dios tomo a su esposo de la cintura., activo su remolino y lo transporto hacia adentro de la casa de Talbot, todo estaba en absoluto silencio y a oscuras, Al obviamente se había mareado al extremo con la forma de desplazarse de su marido

-Poseidon!-le reclamo furioso

-lo siento cariño pero si no es a la fuerza tu te pones bastante necio

-genial, tengo nauseas-dijo sentándose en un mueble, la casa aun estaba amueblada y asi la estaban vendiendo, el padre de mi hijo se acerco a el preocupado-

-te sientes bien?

-no! Tengo asco

-es la casa?

-es tu tornado, grandísimo bobo!-le reclamaba sapeandolo-eres necio en verdad!

-cielito tienes la manita pesada-dijo Poseidon sobándose

Al solo trataba de jalar aire para parar el malestar

-respira

-eso intento

El dios le acariciaba despacio para relajarlo, Dean comenzaba ya a darle mucha lata a su madre.

-cariño….no quiero que te enojes conmigo

-tu lo provocas-le respondio el vampiro con los ojos bastante llorosos por el asco

-perdona, pero esta vez, no fui yo, Leona insinuo que esta casa me traía recuerdos y no es asi

-acepta que es verdad-dijo el conde con tristeza

Su esposo lo beso

-amor…creo que sabes de sobra…que es a ti…al que amo con toda mi alma…jamas..nunca, ame a Maddie de la manera en que tu me enamoras dia con dia…

-fue tu gran amor-

-eso es cosa del pasado, ahora solo existes tu y mis hijos, se han convertido en mis debilidades…

El conde lo miro fijamente

-y…ella?-pregunto con cierto asombro

El dios del mar le sonrio

-Medusa desde hace tiempo dejo de ser parte importante de mi…no se porque lo dudas….tu, Allysa, Dean y Deuce, son ahora mis 4 fortalezas…por los que peleare siempre… son mi familia Al…mi todo…jamas pongas en cuestionamiento mis sentimientos por ti

El príncipe acariciaba ya el cabello de su esposo

-te amo…

-y yo te adoro

Estaba por besarle cuando Al se llevo una mano a la boca

-necesito un baño!

Y salio coriendo a buscar uno con bastante urgencia

-amor!-le llamo el dios, solo escuchando el azote de una puerta, su pareja había encontrado ya el sanitario, tiempo que aprovecho el padre de mi pequeño para ir por el y Thad, ambos fueron transportados por el hacia el interior

-wow-dijo Deucey asombrado mirando alrededor-es increíble por dentro-

-y mi tio?-pregunto Thad buscando al conde con la mirada

-devolviendo la cena y todo lo de la semana…se mareo con el tornado-

-esta bien?-pregunto mi hijo

-si...ahora ire a buscarle, no se alejen mucho y usen los celulares como lámparas para revisar la casa, voy por Al

-ok

Ambos chicos encendieron sus iphones y comenzaron a andar a tientas por el lugar, el lugar era realmente grande, y lujoso, había una amplísima sala decorada con exquisito gusto, una enorme chimenea dominaba la habitación, dos pares de bibliotecas rodeaban el sitio que estaba alfombrado con un tapete comedor era tan basto como la pieza anterior, De lado izquierdo, la cocina era mas grande de lo que se esperaba, con un desayunador en el centro, Deuce a pesar suyo, se veia cocinando ahí la comida de sus hijos y para su esposa, colindaba con el garaje que una puerta los unia, suficiente para dos autos, el patio posterior estaba muy bien cuidado

-una alberca podia ser construida aquí-observo Thad-

-asi es-dijo mi hijo ya pensando en las medidas de la misma-y ahí pondríamos un asador, imagínate los domingos juntos-

-serian fantásticos, pero no te emociones aun-

-lo se…pero realmente es una hermosa casa-

-si que lo es

Al volvia con Poseidon quien lo abrazaba con dulzura

-sientate cariño…

-odio devolver el estomago-dijo el conde con cara de :s

-lo se amor…lo lamento en verdad

-estas asi por culpa de la casa o por Dean?-pregunto Deucey

-por el tornado de tu padre-reclamo el vampiro

-ya no se lo recuerdes cachorro, vayan arriba a revisar…anden!

-de acuerdo

-tu mandas!

Contestaron ambos chicos mientras el dios se encuclillaba frente a su esposo al cual acariciaba con dulzura.

-te quedas aquí mientras reviso todo?

-no…estoy bien-dijo respirando con fuerza-te sigo

-bien, vamos-Poseidon tomo su mano y fueron hacia lo que era el despacho de la mansión

Deucey y Thad miraban asombrados los enormes closets de cedro que la casa tenia asi como los espaciosos cuartos

-esto esta de lujo-acepto mi hijo

-Cleo estará mas que complacida

-creeme amigo, despues de haberla visto…creo que hasta yo deseo comprarla

-si no lo haces tu…lo hare yo!-sonrio Thad

-no parece haber nada de malo en ella

-realmente se siente muy buen ambiente. Creo que podrías considerar comprarla-

-asi es-acepto Deucey

Su padre revisaba el escritorio por documentos del difunto mas nada había ya en el

-todo lo de Talbot fue removido-dijo cerrando las gavetas

Al miraba los libros que aun estaban ahí

-todo parece normal-continuo el dios

-asi parece…no siento nada de magia aunque sabes que no puedo usarla en grandes cantidades-

-lo se amor…yo tampoco siento nada extraño…aunque me encantaría que Jean le echara un vistazo

-no contesta las llamadas-

-maldito curita de pueblo!

-el ya no es sacerdote-sonreia Al

-ya se...mejor debio seguir en algo de provecho en lugar de ser el noviecito de Fere-

-eso creo…busquemos a los chicos-sugirio el conde

-voy detrás de ti-

Thad y Deuce investigaban la recamara principal que obviamente le había pertenecido a Jack

-definitivamente la cama se va-decia mi hijo celoso

-amigo, yo que tu la quemo-sugirio Thad

-ya se…esto me trauma..mi madre estuvo con el…creo que esta no sera nuestra habitación, seria demasiado Edipo

Poseidon tocaba la puerta para entrar

-que? Ya encontraron las tangas de Maddie?-dijo bromista

-Dad!-reclamo mi hijo

-que? Es normal!era su chica-sonreia haciendo enojar a Deuce

-eres terrible!

-lo se, pero asi me aman..bien…que te parecio el lugar?-

-es…increíble..la casa tiene mucho potencial…papá…la quiero…

_**Hola nuevamente, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter espero que les este gustando la historia**_

_**Contesto dudas!**_

_**Hola Chatt Noir XD**_

_**Clawd aun ama a Cleo? Creo que mas bien, le gusta, ella es extremadamente bella y difícilmente un hombre podría olvidar a un mujeron como ella**_

_**Hola Flor: aun no puedo adelantar mucho del futuro porque no se vale, poco a poco lo iran descubriendo ustedes mismas,Al claro que piensa en su hija, pero es un hombre extremadamente rencoroso, recuerden que el es también un demonio y es muy difícil que perdone a alguien que el piensa, lo ha traicionado,Lala es la heredera universal de su madre, Al solo trabajaba para Hellsing, ahora su esposo lo hizo socio de su firma y como tal, sus acciones son para Allysa y Dean, ambos heredaran las empresas navieras de su padre y las acciones de su madre, Al no les dara nada a sus otros hijos.**_

_**Ine no cortara relaciones con la Rad, su pelea es con Al no con los demás, pero eso lo veremos a futuro**_

_**Angel, si tengo cuenta de Wattpad y ojala y fuera asi lo del best seller XD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero los de este chapter**_

_**Un beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-eres mas necio que una mula borracha-dijo Poseidon mirando en derredor-

-no sientes nada malo en ella o si? Porque no comprarla? Es una bella casa., esta cerca de ti, cerca de la de Ram y Maddie, justo en el medio, toda la familia podrá visitarnos, que mas podemos pedir?

-no lo se cachorro

-Dad…no quiero que me la ganen…mañana hablare con el agente y si esta de acuerdo a mis posibilidades…la comprare-

El dios miro a su esposo el cual solo le hizo una mueca de "no estoy seguro de esto" pero cuando a Deuce se le mete una idea,no hay ser humano que lo haga desistir

-ok-accedio- mas antes de que vengas a vivir aquí…dejaras que Jean la revise y si tiene algo malo…la venderemos…esta claro?

-trato hecho.-sonrio mi hijo feliz

-bien…vámonos de aquí-

-por favor-rogo Al-deja que yo me transporte solito

-eres muy cobarde amorsito-sonrio Poseidon

Minutos despues, estaban ya en la mansión, Cleo recibió la noticia de que su suegro aceptaba la compra y dio un mega grito de alegría

-pobre DJ-decia Clawdeen-tener que soportar a la escandalosa de su madre

La chica corrió a abrazar a su esposo

-te adoro Deucey!

-y yo a ti linda…mañana la veras por ti misma…la casa esta perfecta.

-sabia que te gustari-palmeo feliz-oh cielo! Seremos tan felices en ella!

-lo se preciosa, creo que encontramos la casa de nuestros sueños!

-aun no se emocionen-pedia Poseidon-aun no pasa las pruebas pertinentes

-las pasara-dijo la chica entusiasmada-se que nuestro hogar no tiene nada de malo

La bella egipcia estaba mas que radiante por el futuro deseado con mi hijo

Y que mujer no estaría feliz de llevarse a mi bebito ¬¬

Una hora mas tarde, los chicos ya se habían ido, Al había a acostar a su bebita mientras que Poseidon me mandaba un mensaje por inbox diciéndome que nuestro hijo compraría la casa de Talbot, como yo estaba conectada le respondi:

"Skype, ahora"

El dios suspiro, estaba ya en la cama, en pijamas, sin camiseta y con la laptop a punto de apagarla en cuanto regresara su esposo, mas obedecio porque ya me conoce de sobra

Espero unos segundos y apareci yo en la pantalla

-explicate rápido-le pedi, tenia crema en la cara,y estaba en bata, el hizo un gesto de desagrado al verme

-que te paso?-

-de que?-respondi de malas

-eso que traes en el rostro-

-esto es crema

-y como para que?-me pregunto aun mirándome fijamente-

-son cosas de mujeres! Esto es normal, acaso jamas habias visto a alguien con crema encima?

-si…a los tacos-

-gracioso, que rayos paso con Deucey, Poseidon?-

-bueno que tu hijo vio la casa de Talbot y quiere comprarla, tu eres sacerdotisa Mad…creo que bien podrias a revisar si hay magia concentrada en ella—

-sabes que la Talamasca usa magia muy poderosa-respondi mordiéndome las uñas nerviosa-no se si pueda descifrarla toda pero podria ir a echarle un vistazo

-el quiere cerrar el trato mañana

-es muy pronto!-clame-acaso no lo detuviste?

-Cleo y Deuce son una combinación peligrosa, tan terco el uno como el otro y ellos decidieron comprarla ya con la condición de que si había algo malo en ella, la venderíamos de inmediato-

-pero DJ estará ahí!

-lo se y por eso debemos averiguarlo antes de que Cleo este gestándolo ahí…

-Y Jean Carlo?

-bien gracias y tu?

-Deja tus jodidas bromas!-explote

-Mad, acaso crees que no pensé en el? No ha contestado mis llamadas, de seguro andan en misión

-eres un perro de Reserva y ellos no te convocan, en verdad que eres "de Reserva"-ironice

-tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar asesinando gente a domicilio-me respondio-

-como sea-le respondi-mañana pasaremos Horus y yo por la casa y la revisaremos, pídeselo también a Hades-

-ok aunque ahorita esta trabajando el doble para sacar para los pañales….oye Mad…es en serio…para que te pones todo eso en la cara?-me volvio a preguntar mirándome curioso

-deja de estar molestando!

-lo bueno que Horus no esta ahí

Mi novio se asomo a la pantalla saludando

-hola amigo!-le sonrio al dios del mar el cual rio

-hola! Cielos Mad, debe amarte mucho para dormir contigo con esa cosa en el rostro-

-el es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra-dije orgullosa de mi chico-

-eso no lo dudo, entonces cuento con ustedes? Al y yo fuimos pero no notamos nada raro-

-nada?-pregunte dudosa

-solo un par de panties tuyos de color rojo pasión-se burlo

-idiota! Yo no deje ropa ahí jamas!

-como sea pero me encontré dos baby doll muy sugestivos que sé Deuce se traumo al verlos,porque o son tuyos o eran de el-

-recuerdame patearte el trasero cuando te vea en persona!-le amenace

-eso qusieras

En eso, el hermoso vampiro llegaba a la habitación de su marido y Poseidon le miro sonriendo, era realmente muy atractivo

-Mad, Horus, debo irme, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender aquí, asi que bye-

Y apenas íbamos a decirle adiós cuando apago la lap

-pelona duerme?-pregunto haciendo su computadora a un lado

-ya, estaba muy cansada-

Su esposo lo atrajo hacia el

-te sientes mejor?

-si…solo fue el mareo del tornado, estoy bien, pero aun no confio en la casa-

-Maddie ira mañana con Horus, le pediré a Hades que vaya también, no quiero que nada nos tome desprevenidos-

El conde asentia

-creo que es lo mejor

-tambien continuare tratando de comunicarme con Jean Carlo-

-lo que sea por su seguridad-respondio el guapisimo príncipe besando a su pareja el cual lo atrajo hacia si

-no cabe duda que prefiero mil veces tu belleza amor-dijo mirándolo fijamente-

-en serio?-sonrio el

-eres perfecto…sin necesidad de cremas o cosas raras…te adoro demasiado

-yo te adoro mas-acepto su esposo besándolo con pasión-

Al dia siguiente, el agente le mostraba la casa a Cleo quien estaba extasiada mirando la propiedad

-es fantástica!-decia feliz-por Ra! Esta es mi casa, mi nuevo hogar!

-estas segura?-le preguntaba mi hijo tomándola de la mano

-si Deucey! Esta es..es perfecta…comprala si?

Mi pequeño sonrio

-ok. Tus deseos son ordenes señora Gorgon

La chica sonrio complacida mientras el agente de ventas nos veia con curiosidad ya que nos encontrabamos en una pieza contigua

-perdone…ellos…vienen con ustedes?-le pregunto el hombre a mi hijo

Deuce sonrio ya que estábamos los 4 en la sala mirando la casa

-si…son parientes nuestros

-y que están haciendo?-pregunto el agente con algo de temor

-vienen a…-dijo mi hijo sin saber que contestar

-vienen a comprobar si hay termitas!-respondio mi nuera–es el negocio familiar, exterminar bichos

-ah-sonrio mas confiado el vendedor-descuiden, aquí no hay ningun problema de esos

-eso esperamos-dijeron ambos chicos

Hades mientras tanto, tocaba las paredes de la sala

-parece limpia-

Yo trataba de escudriñar las energías que rodeaban el lugar y no parecía que hubiese nada de malo

-creo que tiene razón-acepte

Poseidon estaba sentado en la sala con un postre de fresas con crema el cual comia de lo mas relajado

-aun asi no me convence-contesto

-no es porque estuve aquí con Jack o si?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-no te emociones Maddie-respondio- despues de haberte visto ayer con esa cosa en la cara, agradezco al Olimpo el haberte cambiado por mi príncipe

-tu te lo pierdes-dije sonriendo

-ejem!-tosio Horus molesto

Yo solo me aleje con prudencia de mi ex

-entonces…esta limpia?-

-asi es hermanito-dijo Hades sentándose a su lado-parece que no hay nada malo

-ok

-no confías en nosotros verdad? –le cuestione

-no realmente

-y Jean Carlo?-pregunto Hades

-no contesta,ni el, ni los demás perros, no han de estar en America, el sera la ultima prueba para saber si esto esta totalmente libre de magia negra-

-buena idea-acepto Hades robándole una fresa

-porque metes tu mano en mi postre?-le regaño

-solo es una fresa

-pero son mias!

-dame una

-no! Yo las compre-

-no te hara daño compartirme una simple fresita o si?-replico el dios del inframundo

-tu pareja no esta esperando un hermoso bebe o si?-

-eh…de hecho si!Per esta embarazada de mi segundo hijo-

-pero saldrá feo mientras que Dean sera tan bello como su madre, asi que, no vuelvas a comerte mis fresas, esta claro?-enfatizo Poseidon

-ok-acepto su hermano dejándole en paz su comida, nuestro amigo suele ser muy quisquilloso con sus antojos

_**Hola a todos! Aquí dejando ya el nuevo chapter del dia y dejándoles las respuestas a algunas de sus dudas con mucho gusto**_

_**Italia:si naciera un tercer hijo de Poseidon y AL, Deuce dejaría de ser una debilidad para el Dios?**_

_**Posiblemente si, recuerden que el conde aun esta abierto a la posibilidad de tener mas hijos con Poseidon, cuando Dean y Allysa crezcan, quizás un par de gemelitos ,ya para ese entonces, Deuce estará mas grande y no necesitara tant a su padre como ahora, no es que lo deje de amar si no que las prioridades para ambos cambiarian un poco.**_

_**Chatt: Lala no puede cambiar su apellido a Hellsing porque tendría que hacer un gran papeleo y no le conviene perder el dinero que su padre les dejo a ella y a Vlad como fideicomiso. Solo es mas un capricho de la chica por estar molesta, Ine si esta molesta con Al pero no se dejaran de hablar hasta que en efecto, Vlad lastime a Dean con esa mortal enfermedad**_

_**Antonella: al conde no le interesa en lo absoluto que Thad contraiga matrimonio con Clawdeen, el no es su hijo, asi que esa unión ni le va ni le viene, además, la chica a demostrado mas pantalones que su hermano y por eso el vampiro la acepta totalmente.**_

_**Luli: Poseidon nunca, jamas, en la vida, NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAA volveria con Maddie XD creo que quedo claro **_

_**En primera porque: el no la ama, en segunda: esta casado con Al y en tercera porque ellos no tenían que estar juntos, solo fue un capricho**_

_**Al igual que Alucard, a demostrado con creces que realmente no estaba tan enamorado de su mujer como lo hacia creer y fue fácil dejarla, enterrar su pasado (dicese ella, e hijos) y hacer su vida ahora con Poseidon al cual, se lo ha demostrado mil veces, adora con toda el alma y le ha dado ya dos hijos**_

_**Creo que eso es muestra mas que suficiente que estas parejas JAMAS volverán a estar juntas, además, ambas mujeres ya tienen otras relaciones.**_

_**Valentine con Nefera? ._. creo que eso jamas pasara, la hermana de Cleo es un personaje demasiado secundario que casi no brilla mucho mas que en pocas ocasiones y de tener pareja, seria alguien mucho mas interesante que con ese vampiro bobote. Nefera no creo que sea tan mala, solo es caprichosa y rebelde, pero mala no es en si, no se,inclusive ya casi ni sale en MH y en los libros se menciona muy poco o creo que no se menciona, no recuerdo y yo baso mis historias en los libros y no en las películas o las caricaturas, quizás en un futuro le consiga un esposo poderoso y rico y no un vampiro venido a menos.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero los propios para este chapter y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**_

_**Se me olvidaba :p**_

_**Ya que Fere gano el concurso, que desean leer sobre el?:**_

_**-su vida actual  
-su vida pasada  
**__**-alguna aventura de los perros de reserva**__**  
**__**-la relación con sus hijos**_

_**Espero sus respuestas**_

_**Ahora si**_

_**Un mega beso**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Rey kON**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

El trato se hizo y Deuce adquirio la casa, Cleo estaba mas que feliz y orgullosa de su nuevo hogar que lo primero que se le ocurrio fue invitar a sus amigas a pasar la tarde con ella en su nueva adquisision. Asi que al dia siguiente de hacer los tramites legales, pagar lo de la propiedad y entregarle todo lo que los convertia en dueños absolutos de la casa, la cual pusieron a nombre de DJ, Cleo y Deuce podían ya entrar en ella como amos y señores de la preciosa mansión.

Las chicas aceptaron gustosas la invitación, despues del instituto habían ido en el auto de Lala y el de Cleo hacia el nuevo hogar, al llegar lo miraron maravilladas

-esta de super lujo!-decia Draculaura emocionada

-te sacaste un mega diez!-secundo Lagoona

-que si no! Wow, es perfecta-tercio Abbey

Frankie abrazaba feliz a Cleo

-te felicito! Es una preciosa casa

-lo se! Vengan! Tienen que verla por dentro

Todas gritaron y aplaudieron emocionadas entrando , se maravillaron mas al verla por dentro, que salieron corriendo a inspecionarla, solo Clawdeen se quedo a lado de Cleo

-hey-le dijo a mi nuera la cual volteo-te sientes bien?

-claro, porque lo dices?

-por el bebe, no se…creo que ahora te tienes que cuidar mas

La egipcia sonrio pasando su manita por su abdomen

-DJ es muy tranquilo, solo le da lata a mami en las mañanas por las nauseas pero de ahí en fuera, el esta perfecto-

-me alegro…sabes que va a tener muchas tias cuidándolo de cualquier cosa-

-lo se…pero me gustaría mas que tu…su madrina lo proteja-

Clawdeen sonrio

-sabes que si…con mi vida si es necesario

-te quiero peluda-

-idem, fastidiosa

Las demás chicas volvieron felices

-vaya casa!-decia Lala feliz

-lo se, no es perfecta?

-la ame!

-me alegra que les guste, me acompañan entonces a la cocina para servir la comida?- habían llevado viandas para pasar una buena tarde platicando

-claro!-sonrieron ellas

Poseidon volvia también a casa, en el cual, aun AL trataba de que Allysa caminara en la andadera pero en cuanto hacia el intento por que se metiera al aparato , la bebe lloraba

-ok…me rindo, ya capte, no la quieres-

-problemas baby?-sonrio el dios

-hola amor…tu hija, no quiere la andadera

El vampiro se acerco a besar a su pareja la cual cargaba a su nena

-debe acostumbrarse, veamos si quiere conmigo..

El dios jalaba con su pie la andadera y metia en ella a la bebe, su madre la veia con cara de angustia:

-Al deja de hacer esa cara la niña no va a salir caminando a Europa o si?- le dijo su esposo

-Tu no sabes!

-Es cierto...olvide quitarle los propulsores jet de las llantitas-se burlo Poseidon

-Me caes mal cuando te burlas de mi-reclamo el conde

-Es que exageras mucho con Allysa ella debe ya aprender a caminar en la andadera-

-Ya se ya se –decia el vampiro jalando aire- sólo dame tiempo... Es mi bebita

-Amor...no se va a la universidad sólo va a aprender a caminar

-Por dios! No hables de universidad aún! No quiero ni pensarlo-

-Genial ...tendremos una niña analfabeta porque su madre no la dejara ir ni al kínder-proseguia el dios

-dale vacaciones a tu jodido sarcasmo!-

-jejeje sólo bromeo amor pero sabes que debe comenzar a caminar para eso compramos la andadera ,Dean llegara pronto y no podemos tener a dos bebés de brazos-

-ok... Lo se... Lo se... Vale.. Intentemoslo-dijo Al nervioso

-Bien!-dijo Poseidon alejándose- ... Ven con papa pelona!

Para mala suerte del dios, Allysa comenzó a llorar

-Oh por dios! Mi bebe-dijo el príncipe inquieto y dispuesto a ir por su niña

-no no no!mantengase alejado de esa andadera y de ese bebe señor Stark... No lo toque-pidiosu esposo como si tuviera un arma y le mandara no acercarse-

-pero es mi niña!-reclamo su madre

-Por favor no te entrometas de acuerdo?. Prometiste que yo iba a enseñarle sin replicar

Claro que Al estaba mas que histérico, su punto débil era precisamente oir llorar a su niña quien seguía instalada en el drama y le pedia los brazos a su mamá con insistencia

-No Allysa...mama no te va a cargar si quieres que lo haga yo..camina hacia mi –le pedia Poseidon con firmeza

La bebe seguía montada en su burrito de necedad, igualita al padre! Al miraba con verdadera angustia a su adorada niña sufrir, haciendo una mueca furiosa reclamo:

-voy a matarte por hacerla llorar!

-Cielo.. Pelona es una chantajista sabe que si llora así tu la vas a cargar-le contesto paciente su marido

-Es que mírala! Odio verla as, Aún es muy bebe puedo seguir cargandola unos meses más-

-Si la cargas ahora en lugar de meses serán años porque no vas a enseñarla nunca, pero alla tu-

El conde lo miraba dudoso, tampoco queria un pleito con su pareja, la nena seguía llorando con mas fuerza sin moverse un solo centímetro, su padre se agacho y le dijo:

-mami! Ven con papi anda, camina peloncita tu puedes pequeña diosa

La bebe solo lloro con mas ganas.

-Ve con papi amor anda-le pedia su madre ya casi a punto de la lagrima

-Por todo el maldito Olimpo Al... Estas llorando?-dijo su esposo

-no-respondio el conde bajando la mirada y limpiando sus ojos

-Cielo! No podemos hacer esto si tu tampoco cooperas,Allysa esta bien!

-Es mi hija

-Y mía también! Pero si ella ve que tu sufres esto será muy traumático para la niña...por favor. Se que te duele oírla llorar a mi también pero debe hacerlo y eso tu lo sabes

-Si.. Lo se

Se acerco a el besándolo intensamente

-ten confianza en mi de acuerdo?-

-La tengo ..sólo... No la hagas llorar ok?

-Hecho ... Descuida. Ahora se acabará el drama

El dios del mar saco una deliciosa paleta de su saco, se coloco detrás de Al y dijo:

- mira amor! Quieres una paleta? Si la quieres, ven con mama!-

Allysa dejo de llorar y miro el dulce:

- Ven con mama pequeña diosa anda-pedia Al

- Camina para mami, amor y te darémos la paleta! Anda..unos pasitos para papa y mama-secundaba su marido

La bebe sonrio y comenzo a caminar rumbo a su madre

- Esa es mi nena! Ven con mama amor!-decia orgulloso el vampiro

La pequeña llego hasta su progenitora y le pidió los brazos, el conde saco a su nena de la andadera

- esa es mi preciosa ! Mi hermosa bebita-

- Eh..Al no tenías que sacarla de la andadera-le sugirió Poseidon-

- Aaah no! Olvídalo ya no más enseñanza por hoy, quiero disfrutar a mi bebita un poco más en mis brazos, la amo demasiado y aún con Dean, a los dos los tendré pegados siempre a mi, mis bebitos preciosos-decia el conde besando a su nena

El dios del mar sonrio

-como quieras-acepto dándole la paleta a la bebe que la llevaba feliz a su boquita.

Mientras tanto, La plastica estaba de lo mas feliz con sus amigas platicando y comiendo en la biblioteca, era un lugar muy confortable y tenia una bella chimenea que daba un delicioso calor de hogar

-es una hermosa casa-decia Frankie sonriendo

-si que lo es-respondio Cleo feliz- el lugar perfecto para criar a nuestros hijos

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras,ya era tiempo de hablar de DJ

-De Nile- comenzo Clawdeen- porque nunca nos habias hablado de tu bebe?

Mi nuera suspiro hondamente

-era un secreto entre Deuce y yo-

-y desde cuando lo sabes?

-desde la competencia de porristas

-en serio?-respondieron todas

Ella asintio

-mi suegro lo mantenia dormido dentro de mi, por eso no podia decirles nada, no es que me avergonzara o no confiara en ustedes pero era algo entre mi esposo y yo-

-cuando supimos que estaban casados, casi nos dio un infarrto-sonrio Abbey-

-tambien tuvimos que hacerlo a escondidas

-entiendo el porque lo hicieron pero,Cleo…somos tus amigas y siempre te hemos apoyado-dijo Frankie- debiste confiar en nosotros-

-confio en ustedes como jamas lo he hecho con nadie…era solo que no queria inmiscuirlas en algun problema-

-sabes que siempre estaremos para ti-le tomo la mano Lagoona- y también para el-dijo colocando su otra mano en el abdomen de mi nuera- este bebe tendrá 5 tias que lo adoraran muchísimo!-

-eso lo se, DJ tendrá mucha suerte de tenerlas-sonrio la egipcia mientras sus amigas la abrazaban

-mi padre-titubeo Lala- es….quien va a cuidarlo?

-si..es quien esta mas cerca de casa, se que mamá o ,Maddie quieren ayudar pero realmente, confio mas en Al, a demostrado ser una gran madre y se que DJ estará genial con el mientras voy a la universidad, además deseo que el y Dean se crien juntos-

-que lastima-dijo Lala

-porque?

-porque casi no lo podre ver-dijo con tristeza-ultimamente no he tenido contacto con mi padre-

-creo que deberías platicar con Al-sugirio Cleo

-no

-Ula-

-no-volvió a enfatizar-no quiero nada con el, ya lo decidi, mamá y el aun siguen disgustados y yo la apoyo al 100, si el no nos quiere en su vida, tampoco nosotros en la nuestra y por favor, llámenme Draculaura Hellsing-

-no seas absurda, eres Tepes-dijo Clawdeen –

-si pero ya no quiero usarlo-

-tu también eres igual de rencorosa que el, Lala, tu padre solo quiere protegerte de que sufras en un futuro, se que Clawd es mi hermano, pero no nos gustaría perderte si el dia de mañana tienes un Hybrid por hijo-

-yo no pienso tener una de esas cosas!-reclamo neciamente

-entonces vuelve a hablar con tu padre y dile que busque la manera de ayudarte para que no puedas concebir una bestia asi, Thad y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para que nuestros hijos, no tengan ningun problema y si es necesario que mi parte lobo sea reemplazada por genética vampiro, la aceptare gustosa-

_**Hola nuevamente aquí ando de nuevo**_

_**Y según sus votos, el fic se tratara de su relación con sus hijos pero, se tocara un tema de su vida pasada XD**_

_**Espero que les guste ya que solo deseo complacerlos**_

_**Ahora respondo duditas**_

_**Blair: Al no tenia debilidades ._. pero si las tuviera, no, ya Lala no seria una de ellas, si no, Poseidon y sus dos hijos con el dios.**_

_**Y no, no me gusta one Direction D:**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

-entonces le pediré ayuda a Thad, de Alucard no quiero ya ni el saludo, el esta totalmente muerto para mi-se levanto decidida la vampirito alejándose hacia la ventana

Sus amigas le veian preocupada

-Lala…ese rencor solo te hara daño-

-claro que no-

-la familia jamas se debe reemplazar por un amor, tus padres siempre te amaran, y te apoyaran en todo, solo tienes que escucharlos

-porque siempre se ponen de lado de Alucard?-dijo ella furiosa pateando el librero que estaba cerca de ella y haciendo que varios libros se cayeran al suelo-

-Ula!-le regaño Lagoona

-ups..lo siento Cleo-dijo la vampirito apenada-

-descuida..solo no la tomes con mis muebles-sonrio mi nuera

Lala se agacho a recoger lo que había tirado y colocaba los volúmenes en las estanterías cuando activo una puerta secreta, que estaba a lado de la chimenea, al hacerlo, una corriente de aire helado salio de ella, y las chicas gritaron asustadas:

-yo no hice nada!-dijo Lala al momento

-que es eso?-dijo Abbey mirando hacia el lugar

Mi nuera se levanto despacio y caminaba hacia la habitación recién abierta, se veia totalmente oscuro y bastante escalofriante

-no entraras ahí verdad?-le dijo Stein a su amiga

Cleo se toco su estomaguito diciendo:

-no..es mejor que llamemos a Poseidon…salgamos de aquí-

Minutos despues, mi hijo, Poseidon, y Hades estaban ya en el lugar, alumbraban con una lámpara ya que solo había hachones en las paredes ,parecía un túnel que llevaba hacia un cuarto mas tenebroso aun, todo estaba pintado con letras en color rojo y con extraños símbolos por doquier, una enorme bloque estaba en el centro del lugar, quizás usado como sacrificio, nada mas que eso se veia en derredor, y velas, gran cantidad de velas negras en el piso.

-esto es magia negra-decia Hades mirándolo a detalle

-lo sabia!-reclamo el dios del mar

-Dad

-olvidalo cachorro…esta casa se vende!

-pero…

-esto es magia muy oscura

-en efecto-dijo Hades-hay pasajes satánicos escritos en otro idioma, los reconocería en donde fuera-

-lo ves? Esta casa se vende!-

-pero papá-reclamaba Deuce- Cleo ama este sitio

-enseñale este lugar y veras que cambia de opinión muy pronto!-

-no podemos limpiar este lugar?-insistia mi hijo

Poseidon tomo sus hombros suspirando

-cachorro…entiende una cosa…no estare tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes estarán en esta casa, tu, Cleo y los niños…puede que estén en peligro

-pero Jean Carlo puede purificar la casa, sabes que el puede hacerlo…

-el no contesta

-algun dia volverá! Por favor Dad…no quiero simplemente perder la casa perfecta por culpa del idiota de Talbot…el ya no existe mas…

-recuerdas lo que le paso a Thad?

-y los 12 del Rey le ayudaron…eso es!-dijo entusiasmado Deuce- puedes pedirle ayuda a esos chicos!

-jamas he hablado con ellos-

-pero puedes hacerlo por mi…Dad…por favor…sabes que solo confio y creo en ti…ayúdame

Mi hijo tiene una forma de pedir las cosas de una manera algo…chantajista que ni su padre y yo podemos negarle nada, Poseidon rodo los ojos y dijo:

-ok, vale…tratare de contactarlos…pero si ellos no pueden hacer nada…aceptaras venderla,…tenemos un trato?

-por supuesto!-sonrio mi hijo feliz-gracias papá

-entre tu y Pelona, saben como chantajearnos-replico el dios

Alucard se comunico con el consejo Vampirico, efectivamente, los perros de Reserva estaban en una misión y el Rey tampoco estaba disponible en esos instantes,Martin era el segundo senescal al mando y acepto, mandar ayuda de los 12 del soberano para limpiar la casa de energías malignas, siempre y cuando, no hubiese mujeres, o niños en derredor por la energía siniestra que pudiese desprender la propiedad, el conde acepto lo propuesto y al dia siguiente, el hijo de Fere, Arthur, que era el jovencito rubio que había robado las cosas a Lala de 1D, llegaba con 3 mas, un chico exageradamente guapo de cabello negro y ojos grises llamado Eddy, Giles, quien anteriormente había ayudado a Thad y Jhonnie, el yerno del Rey, llegaban frente a la casa de Deuce en la cual ya lo esperabamos, mi hijo, Poseidon y yo.

Por obvias razones, Al no iba a estar cerca por sus bebes, y nadie mas había sido convocado, los jóvenes aparcaron frente a nosotros y se acercaron con una actitud bastante soberbia, solo Giles saludaba de un modo educado

-buenas tardes Poseidon

-hola hijo-le sonrio

-no venimos a reunión social-corto Arthur la platica-venimos a ver la casa

-vengan entonces-pidio el dios entrando con los demás siguiéndole, cerramos detrás nuestro y nos encaminamos hacia el cuarto secreto.

-que no eres tu una deidad?-le pregunto el rubio a nuestro jefe

-si

-y que no puedes expulsar malas energías?

-aunque no lo creas, no manejo ese tipo de magia-contesto Poseidon algo indignado

-ustedes los griegos si que no sirven de mucho-se burlaba el hijo de Fere

Ja! De tal palo, tal astilla ¬¬

Y no es que no se pareciera a Alberto, realmente, si tenia cierto aire a su progenitor, el chico tenia el cabello muy rubio y ensortijado, entrelazado con algunas mechas castañas, sus ojos eran hermosamente azules, su complexión parecía el de una chica de 15 años y era blanco como la espuma, un verdadero angel en persona.

Con un alma bastante negra…

Al entrar, los recién llegados miraron todo detenidamente

-esto es magia muy oscura-dijo Eddy al fin hablando

El joven era brutalmente atractivo, alto, musculoso, de ojos grises, cabello negro, una barba de candado tipo "bad boy"y un tatuaje peculiar en su mano izquierda, llenaba su camiseta de forma soberbia e imaginaba que debajo de ella, había unos abdominales muuuy bien formados

Ejem…Ok Maddie…enfócate al relato!

Ya anteriormente habíamos conocido a Giles y este chico, se encontraba inspeccionando las letras de la pared, junto con Jhonnie, este chico le daba un gran parecido al actor, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, pero mas joven y de cabello lacio, lucia una sortija de boda en su mano, señal de que estaba unido en matrimonio con alguien.

-y bien-pregunto Poseidon algo urgido-la pueden limpiar o no?

El joven Giles estaba analizándolo todo e incluso oliendo el bloque que dominaba el centro de la pieza

-Eddy-se dirigio al guapote- puedes deshacer la piedra?

-seguro-respondio el joven

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, alzo su mano hacia el objeto, su tatuaje brillo y desaparecio la roca en un santiament , fue tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo de asombrarnos, solo una energía impresionante y con un sonido como el de un latigazo, había deshecho la gran roca, mas lo que escondia debajo…era lo mas increíble que habían visto mis ojos

Una enorme cantidad de oro puro apilado uno tras otro, arcas con joyas y piedras preciosas y dinero a raudales estaban escondidos ahí.

-parte del tesoro de la Talamasca-dijo Giles mirándolo

Todos estábamos anonadados

-pero que…-decia Deuce super sorprendido

-wow!-secundaba Poseidon-ya salio para pagar tu boda, cachorro!-

-que?-reclamaron los 3 chicos

-no se pueden quedar con esto!-replico Arthur al momento

-porque no?-contesto Poseidon cruzándose de brazos

-porque es de la Talamasca

-se los vamos a regresar a ellos?-pregunte

-no seas ilogica!-me dijo el rubio groseramente- hasta crees!

-entonces?-cuestiono Deuce

-ira a las arcas de los vampiros-resolvio Eddy

-pero es la casa de mi hijo!- hablo Poseidon-y no pueden llevárselo sin el consentimiento del Rey

-tomalo como nuestra paga por limpiarte la casita de malos espiritus-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa ironica

-ay mijo tan chulo, mejor llamo a los cazafantasmas y me sale mas barato-le regreso el dios

-ya no te preocupan los espiritus verdad? Solo quieres el tesoro!

-idem!-

-porque no se calman ambos?-replique de pronto- parecen dos niños peleando

-mire señora serpiente-me llamo Arthur

-se llama Medusa Gorgon-me defendió mi hijo

-como sea! No pueden quedarse con el dinero ni las joyas, deben entregarlas al Rey

-esas no me interesan-dijo mi hijo-llevenselas! Solo quiero que esta casa quede limpia de energías

-vaya, eres el típico héroe que no le importa el dinero, sera porque eres el hijo de un dios?-ironizo el rubio

-solo quiero estar seguro de que en mi hogar, mi bebe crezca sano y sin peligro…el tesoro no me interesa

-Deucey-le interrumpio su padre-dejame arreglar esto a mi ok?

-pero Dad!

-esta casa la compraste tu y por lo tanto, el tesoro o una parte de el, te pertenece…además, Cleo esta gastando escandalosamente y si dejas que Ram pague todo, el dia de mañana, lo puede usar en tu contra, ese dinero, puede servirte para tu unión…le diste tu palabra de pagar una boda costosísima…y con ese tesoro, cumplirás lo prometido-

Deuce se quedo un momento pensativo y dijo:

-el tesoro es nuestro

-si!-dijo su padre orgulloso y cruzándose los brazos como diciendo: "nananana,No se lo van a llevaaar"

Eddy resoplo molesto

Este chico esta tan guapo que me provoca morderlo! *-*

-Johnnie-se dirigio a su amigo-llamale a Alan…

-para que?-dijo con molestia

-es parte de la familia real y puede decidir por el Rey-

-no voy a inmiscuir a mi marido en esto!-reclamo tercamente el chico-

-no te pongas nena,Johnnie, y hablale a tu viejo-

-Arthur!-replico el yerno del monarca

-Eddy tiene razón-acepto Giles- él es el mas indicado para saber que haremos con el tesoro

De mala gana, el atractivo chico saco su celular llamando

-amor? Soy yo…ven ahora mismo a Salem- pidió

Poseidon estaba en la entrada del lugar cruzado de brazos como haciendo guardia y evitar que los chicos huyeran con el tesoro, no es que no confiaramos en ellos…pero no confiábamos! 10 minutos despues, tocaron la puerta de acceso a la cámara en donde estábamos, Deuce y yo nos miramos curiosos mas Johnnie se dirigio hacia la entraba, abriéndola

-hola babe-dijo un lindo chico, de cabellos castaños como los de su madre, alto, delgado, de piel blanca y los mismos ojos verdes de su padre, era realmente muy atractivo mas no tenia un cuerpo musculoso-

_**Aquí andamos nuevamente, espero que les guste este chapter**_

_**Y que creen?**_

_**Uno mas y acabamos XD**_

_**Asi que, si desean leerlo todo, me regalan coments?**_

_**Gracias mil**_

_**Un beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Su esposo le dio un rápido beso tomando su mano

-sabes que odio llamarte a mis misiones

-descuida, que pasa?

-mira esto-señalo Arthur el tesoro

-vaya-respondio el joven nada sorprendido ante la riqueza ya que se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a ella-

-a ti te conozco-dijo Deuce mirándolo

El joven volteo

-oh, disculpen que no los salude-dijo educadamente-pense que nada mas estaban ellos, soy Alan Heigl-nos tendio la mano

Poseidon le saludo y nos presento a Deuce y a mi.

-señora-me sonrio con dulzura

-hola-le regrese el gesto, era un chico realmente agradable

-tu eres Director de cine-dijo mi hijo mientras le saludaba

-asi es-dijo el –

-no hace películas buenas-respondio su marido-

-eso siempre me dices cariño-le regreso su pareja como si nada, parecía acostumbrado a su carácter soberbio- pero si…asi es, es mi trabajo y en mis ratos libres, soy el príncipe de los vampiros asi que…¿que sucede aquí?

-quieren quedarse con el tesoro-acuso el rubio

-es la casa de mi hijo!-volvio a reclamar Poseidon

El joven miro el lugar

-esto esta realmente cargado con energía oscura, debemos tener cuidado-

-Giles puede limpiar este sitio, verdad?

-asi es-afirmo el chico-tambien el tesoro o podría ocasionar desgracias…

-bien…entonces hazlo…

-y el dinero?-replico el hijo de Fere

-creo que la casa es de ellos y les pertenece

-como?-dijeron los 4 jovenes

-los vampiros no necesitan mas riquezas y lo saben, se que papá no querria nada de la Talamasca y ellos han sido realmente golpeados por su enemigo en muchas ocasiones, lo mejor sera que se los dejemos-

-Alan!-le reclamo su marido- te llamamos para que nos apoyaras! No para que les dieras el tesoro-

-si me hablaste quiere decir que confias en mis decisiones, pero si vas a cuestionar o a dudar de mi fallo, entonces tu te enfrentaras a mi padre-

-soy tu esposo!-reclamo

-y?

-debes siempre estar de mi lado!

-sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo pero no necesitas ese dinero o si?-

-Alan!-pataleo de nuevo en forma consentida- aych! Tu siempre lo arruinas todo-

-yo también te amo Johnnie-dijo el joven cansado

-que acaso este chico, no sera pariente de tu marido ,Poseidon?-dije bromista

-no causas gracia, lo sabias Maddie?-

-es mejor que salgan de este lugar-nos pidió el príncipe-ellos comenzaran la limpieza de la habitación y en cuanto terminen, podrán tomar el tesoro

-gracias-dijo el dios del mar-eres tan justo como tu padre-

-jamas llegare a ser tan buen rey como el-

-tu no seras Rey-le dijo su esposo furioso

-como sea

-yo no quiero que seas Rey!-

-Johnnie…-mando el chico mirándolo que al otro no lo quedo mas que callarse y cruzarse de brazos

Salimos los demás de la habitación, quedándose en ella, solo Giles, y Eddy.

-estas listo?-le pregunto el primero

El guapo se arremangaba la chaqueta y dijo:

-cuando quieras

En cuanto cerraron la puerta,Arthur se coloco de rodillas frente a ella , apareciendo una espada y colocándola a su lado como si esperara que algo saliera de la habitación, por los resquicios de la misma, una intensa luz comenzó a brillar y unos extraños gritos se escuchaban, como si fueran almas condenadas luchando por liberarse.

-que es eso?-pregunte asombrada

-un exorcismo-respondio Alan

Johnnie estaba detrás nuestro, blandiendo también su arma, como si fuese nuestro protector, la casa se sentía sacudirse

-pero …que..-miraba Deuce asustado en derredor

-que ocurre?-preguntaba Poseidon

-no se preocupen-respondio el joven príncipe-ellos saben lo que hacen

Gritos mas intensos se escuchaban desde dentro que tuvimos incluso que taparnos los oídos, eran muy desgarradores, el dios del mar apareció su tridente pero el joven le tomo del brazo diciendo:

-guarde esa arma…esta pelea no es suya

Poseidon obedecio y aun continuaba adentro la lucha contra los espiritus, todo se sacudia peligrosamente, tanto Arthur como Johnnie parecía que estuvieran rezando en una extraña lengua, tenían cerrados los ojos y estaban muy concentrados, una forma nebulosa traspaso la puerta mas el rubio la deshizo al momento, su misión era que nada saliera de la habitación.

De pronto, todo quedo en silencio, Alan miro a su esposo el cual guardo su arma, acaricio a su marido y le mando:

-quedate aquí

El príncipe asintió y Johnnie fue hasta la puerta del lugar, abriéndola despacio, Eddy y Giles salieron de ella

-listo, esta limpia

Mi hijo fue hacia la habitación rápidamente

-Deucey!-dije algo aprehensiva, Poseidon fue detrás de el.

El lugar parecía otro, las paredes estaban totalmente limpias, las luces iluminaban de manera diferente, y aun estaba el tesoro ahí

-wow-dijo mi hijo sorprendido- parece otro sitio

-tecnicamente lo es-dijo Giles –habia demasiada maldad aquí que tuvimos que deshacernos de ella, la casa ahora, es muy segura, hemos colocado sellos en ella y nada podrá lastimarte a ti o a tu familia a partir de ahora-

Deucey sonrio complacido, fue hasta el joven y le dio un caluroso apretón de manos

-esto significa mucho para mi…es mi primer hogar como hombre casado-

-y como tal debe cuidarse-interrumpio el joven príncipe- ese el lugar sagrado para todo hombre que construye una familia propia y mantenerla a salvo es una prioridad

Johnnie le sonreía a su esposo y tomaba su diestra con fuerza, parecía que su esposo pensaba igual que mi hijo y cuidaba con celo de su propia familia.

-joven Heigl-dijo mi hijo

-llamame Alan-sonrio el chico, solo era un par de años mayor que mi propio niño-

-ok…Alan…repartamos el tesoro, les corresponde exactamente la mitad-

-no

-claro que si…quiero donarlo para investigaciones acerca de los Hybrids…mis amigos están preocupados por ellos y no quiero que ninguna de sus novias sufra por ello…asi que …compartamos el tesoro por partes iguales-

-estas seguro?

-totalmente, si no aceptas, juro que lo tirare al mar

-hazlo y asi lo reclamo yo!-dijo Poseidon al momento entusiasmado

-Dad-le regaño Deucey

-solo la mitad?-reclamo Arthur

-esta bien-acepto Alan- repartamoslo

Ambos jóvenes sellaron el trato y se repartio el tesoro a la mitad, la casa ahora se sentía, realmente muy bien, ni cuando estuve con Jack, se sentía de esa manera.

Ese fin de semana, los amigos de mi hijo, asi como su padre, decidieron limpiar el nuevo hogar de los chicos, sacaban muebles que no necesitaban y pintaron las paredes de los cuartos, Poseidon le ayudo a mi hijo a guardar su parte del tesoro en una bóveda del banco, con una parte, había remunerado todos los gastos que hasta la fecha, Ram había hecho por la boda, cosa que sorprendio a su suegro, mas Deuce le había explicado terminantemente:

-yo le prometi a su hija pagar la boda y eso es lo que hare-

El faraón solo asintió aceptando la devolución de su dinero ya que sabia, su princesa se casaba con un hombre que siempre cumplia su palabra, también utilizaron parte de la fortuna para amueblar la casa, y comprar la cuna para el pequeño DJ, su madre expresamente, estaba dedicándose a decorar las paredes de su habitación

Había escogido colores verdes pastel, que Clawd, Deuce y Thad pintaron enseguida, el cuarto que había sido de Talbot y mia, ahora le pertenecia al pequeño.

Cleo sonreía dichosa de que pasaría los siguientes meses dejando ese lugar, perfecto para la llegada de su primogénito.

Allysa disfrutaba en la sala de la casa de su hermano, ya usaba mas su andadera y pateaba su pelotita feliz, se había convertido en su juego favorito mientras los demás limpiaban la casa, su baloncito llego a los pies de su hermana mayor,la bebita alzaba sus ojitos hacia ella, Lala la miro de muy mala manera,como culpándola de el rompimiento de su familia, la bebita ajena a esos pensamientos, le sonrio feliz, la chica tomo la pelota en sus manos,e iba a escondérsela cuando vio que su padre estaba detrás de su niña en actitud de pelea, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea que se atreviera a hacer llorar a su bebita, Lala resoplo con molestia, conocía al vampiro de sobra y sabia que era capaz de todo, coloco el juguete en el piso y dejo al conde con su beba, regresando con sus amigas

Al levantaba a su pequeña de su andadera

-nadie jamas va a hacerte nada, princesa-le sonreía besándola, Allysa palmeaba la cara de su mami feliz

-Al-le buscaba Poseidon

-dime amor-respondio el conde

-estabas a lado mio y de pronto desapareciste-

-vine a ver a la niña…no me gusta que este sola…

-nada le va a suceder-

-no estoy tan seguro de eso-respondio el conde mirando hacia donde se había ido Draculaura- mejor la tengo conmigo…falta aun mucho?

-no tanto, porque, deseas irte?

-solo preguntaba-le beso el príncipe- esta quedando genial

-que si no…creo que nosotros pasaremos mas tiempo con ellos comiéndonos su comida, que te parece?

-suena como un plan-sonrio

La casa perfecta estaba ya en sus manos…la boda estaba casi lista

El futuro se acerca rápidamente, y yo solo deseo

Que mi hijo, encuentre la felicidad junto a Cleo porque pienso que ambos se lo merecen y todos deseamos conocer ya..

Al faraón de Monster High.

Nos vemos pronto

Maddie Gorgon.

_**Buenas noches a todos, dejando el chapter final, esperando de verdad que se hayan divertido**_

_**Jean si pertenece a los doce pero no viajo, solo a los que son expertos en exorcismo, el hijo de Jean Carlo es el segundo al mando de este grupo, en donde el líder de MacCann es el jefe, pero ya hablaremos de ellos y de sus habilidades**_

_**Espero que no se olviden de dejarme comentarios o preguntas en este chapter final**_

_**Quizás suba el próximo fic este fin de semana, todo depende de cuanto trabajo tenga :p**_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
